Code Geass: Total War
by MS-16 Z Jager
Summary: All nations have motives and philosophies that drive them to fight, to dominate. Just what drives the countries that call the world of Geass home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

_Holy Britannian Empire_

Britannia is an old nation, forged in fire and carried on by the resolve of its people. Ever since its founding by the old English tribes the Fatherland has been faced with powerful enemies, from the ancient Roman Empire to the French Emperor Napoleon. It has had its ups and downs, even facing extinction during the Napoleonic Wars, when Empress Elizabeth was forced to flee the true homeland. It has even faced threats from within, as the Emblem of Blood era did not end very long ago. Yet it has not only survived, but thrived! The fact that Britannia even exists at all is a testament to its will and ultimate supremacy. But what else could be expected of the nation that conquered one third of the world?

In the present, Britannia under Emperor Charles enjoys almost god-like dominance over the other superpowers. The EU is weak, and the Chinese Federation is too cowardly to dare fight the Empire. Its people are thriving due to the wealth brought in from the Areas, and are willing to bear arms if the need should arise. Its military is the most advanced in the world, able to count on both sheer vastness and unrivaled strength along with some of the most brilliant military minds of the age. This power and wealth are obtained through the oppression of millions, but surely it is only natural? After all, the numbers live to serve; such is the destiny of all Non-Britannians.

However, just because Britannia is the most powerful nation on the planet does not mean it is invincible. Its war machine is massive, and therefore expensive. Other nations such as Japan have used this to their advantage as the small country's mercantilist policies have nearly crippled Britannia, and action must be taken. Perhaps the far off island nation could be made the latest Area, such is its place. After all, only Britannia is worthy enough to hold and manage over 70% of the world's Sakuradite. It would also provide the perfect opportunity to showcase Britannia's newest weapon, the Knightmare frame, a true embodiment of Britannian might and superiority.

This is not without risk. Britannia's attitude has appeared multiple times in its diplomacy, and its heavy handedness has offended many. Yes, the Europeans do not have the strength necessary, and the Chinese are afraid, but these can only go so far as both nations have lines that are not to be crossed; invading the largest bastion of Sakuradite which drives every modern military and economy is one of them. Given time, they could become genuine threats. An invasion of Japan must be handled with great skill and care so as not to provoke the other Superpowers. This would undoubtedly mean distributing the Sakuradite among other things, but perhaps that is necessary, so long as it means that the Empire no longer has to tolerate the upstart island's actions. Such are the challenges that face Charles Zi Britannia, Ninety-eighth Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

Author's Note: I got this idea while playing Empire and Napoleon Total War. If you've played those games, you should understand where I'm coming from with this. I plan to do a few more of these, naturally on the EU and China, and maybe Japan and the Black Knights.

Anyway, please tell me how I did.

Til next time

P.S.: This was typed up while listening to intro for Napoleon Total War

Edit: I went back and fixed a rather silly mistake on my part. Charles is the ninety-eighth emperor not the ninety-ninth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

European Union

The EU is not a natural creation, rather it is a gathering of multiple nations brought together under a supreme democratic government. Contrary to popular foreign belief, monarchy is not dead in Europe; it has merely been reined in by the will of the people in keeping with the ideals of the French Revolution. Before the Union Europe was in chaos as the various Absolutist dynasties, most notably the Bourbons in France, waged war to further their own interests regardless of the harm it caused to the suffering masses. But eventually reason and morality triumphed! With his domination of the continent and recent capture of the Britannian Isles Napoleon, then Emperor of France and later the EU's first president, was able to liberate the people from the yoke of monarchical oppression. From there began the Union's noble quest to bring democracy and reason to the rest of the world.

As of now, what had started out as little more than a confederation whose members were tolerant of each other at best has become one of the largest and most powerful countries in the history of the world, encompassing all of Europe, Africa, and Russia. This is due in no small part to EUROFORCE, the modern version of the Grande Armee that made the Union possible, and the bravery and sacrifice of its soldiers. Truly, what greater death could one ask for, serving such a noble cause? However, EUROFORCE is not what it once was. The Union's wars with its neighbors and most notably Britannia, a relic of a bygone and tyrannical age, have steadily ground down its strength. With things the way they are now, this must change. The ranks of the military need replenishing, and there are legions of young citizens willing and able to serve. Mild corruption has begun to take hold, and must be rooted out. Still, Europe's strength is immense, incomprehensible. She is not to be underestimated, as history has proven. All it requires is time to be mustered.

On the world stage, the EU's position is better than one might think. Yes, Britannia looms across the Atlantic with its monster of a military machine, but it cannot take action without bringing about the wrath of the rest of the world. Indeed, the only reason Britannia has not been put in its place already is because of its nigh invincible armies. So long as the Union can keep the rest of the world willing to fight alongside it should war break out, peace will remain. The Chinese Federation, in contrast to their claims of being a "nation of the people" is rife with corruption and oppression. Its empress is nothing more than a child controlled by the High Eunuchs, who themselves are little more than cowardly criminals, extorting the wealth of their own people and not caring for the welfare of their Federation. Still, it can have its uses. Its population is vast, and should the Chinese go to war with Britannia alongside the Union it would provide a near infinite of bodies to throw at Charles' Empire. A skilled leader could perhaps take things further, and acquire territory and resources from the Federation, whether through war or other means. This should only be done if the benefits outweigh the risks of course.

One potential problem is the small nation of Japan, which despite its size holds the world in its hands. Its mercantilist policies with its Sakuradite reserves are hard to tolerate, and it has bullied other nations into compliance with the threat of halting exports of their valuable mineral. While the Union is willing to continue negotiations with the island, Britannia may not be so merciful. Already reports have been received of Britannian forces amassing at Hawaii and the Philippines. With relations between these two countries as they are, this can only mean a Britannian invasion of Japan is inevitable. However, the Union can do nothing. It is still too weak to go to war with the Empire, and the rest of the world seems content to leave the Japanese to their fate. Should Japan fall, it would be disastrous to the world and especially the EU, as Britannia would hold nearly every advantage. While it would be unsavory to say the least, if the worst should come perhaps a deal could be reached with the Britannians, if only to buy time for EUROFORCE to marshal the strength necessary to take the fight to the Empire. For now, it remains to be seen just what the outcome of the current crisis shall be.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it for the EU. Next up is the Chinese Federation.

This will seem rather odd considering the premise of this little story, but I will be taking requests. If you have created a country in the world of Geass in a story I would be willing to write one of these for it. Just PM me or leave a review with the details, such as the name, a brief history, its position in the world, military strength, the like.

On to the EU itself, most of what was mentioned in here I'm sure is canon, but I kind of went with my gut when it came to things like the Europeans' military, as they aren't really mentioned much. Please let me know how I did with that.

Til next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Chinese Federation

The Chinese Federation is something of an oddity. It is a communist state, a nation of the people, yet it still has a ruling monarch that can and has determined the actions that the country takes. How such a nation can survive at all has confused and interested many foreigners, but what they fail to understand is that it is merely the Will of Heaven. How else could the Chinese have survived against the likes of Genghis Khan, the Japanese Samurais, and European Imperialists? Perhaps it is also the Will of Heaven that the Federation governs the lives of over one billion souls, boasting the largest population of any country in history.

As it is now, China is really nothing more than a farce. Nearly the entire government, most notably the High Eunuchs who are meant to aid the Empress in running the country, is completely corrupt. They do not care for the welfare of the Motherland or its people, instead only concerning themselves with how much money they can get into their pockets. The wealthy live extravagant, frivolous lives that would not look out of place in the Britannian nobility, while at the same time Chinese peasants from the Korean peninsula to the Indian subcontinent struggle to survive every day. The military is not much better, the majority of its soldiers are conscripted peasants given a uniform and a rifle, while most of the generals and admirals have their rank only through political connections, not through actual skill. Things must change.

The Federation should not be discounted entirely, however. The massive population means that it has a near infinite amount of potential soldiers to draw on, if they could be given proper training and better equipment, then the Motherland's armies could become a force to be reckoned with. It has a rich military history, and has provided some of the most brilliant commanders ever seen. While most of the higher officers are rather worthless, there are some that have rightfully earned their place, and fortunately nearly all of the competent officers care for China, and see the problems that need to be fixed. In other words, removing the corrupt Eunuchs from power and restoring Her Majesty to her rightful place as a Daughter of Heaven.

China, in spite of its divine mandate, is the weakest of the three superpowers, able to rely only on skillful political maneuvering and relative neutrality with Britannia and the EU. But even with this, the Federation's position is precarious at best. Charles zi Britannia's ambition is seemingly limitless, it appears that one third of the world is not enough for him as Britannia has conquered several nations since he has come to power, most recently the Philippines, putting Britannia's armies right on China's doorstep. It would be prudent to keep an eye on Britannia. While the EU is far more benevolent, even it should be treated with caution. The Europeans will do anything they can to insure that they have allies against Britannia, and China is no exception. They are self-righteous, and believe that any cost is worth it so long as their precious democracy is maintained and Britannia is weakened, especially if they do not have to bear it themselves.

Closer to home, China's old rival, Japan, holds the attention of the world. Its mercantilist policies with Sakuradite have angered many of the world's nations, and any potential allies Japan might have had are either ground under Britannia's foot or have sought out the Federation itself. The only potential supporter Japan can count on is the EU, but they do not have the power to assist the island nation in the case of Britannia declaring war. While the largest concentration of Sakuradite falling into Britannian hands is an ominous thought, perhaps it is necessary. Japan has exploited China for its own benefit multiple times in the past, most recently with the Second Sino-Japanese war, which cost the lives of thousands of Chinese civilians and soldiers. Many in the Motherland would gladly stand by and watch Japan burn at Britannia's hands, as China burned at theirs. The only problem an invasion of Japan might pose for China is if the EU involves itself in the conflict, which would force the Federation's hand into intervening as well so as not to lose an opportunity at gaining more Sakuradite and territory. As long as the EU stays neutral, and Britannia does not take all of the spoils of a Japanese conquest for itself, China will be able to avoid war until it is ready. One can only hope that this will be the case.

* * *

Author's Notes: And there you have it for the Chinese Federation. Now that the superpowers are out of the way, we can get to Japan and the UFN, though at the same time this story's updates may slow a little, as I must devote more attention to Return and get the next chapter finished. I'd say about 40% of the next chapter is done.

On this chapter, I feel that I may have failed slightly. I actually don't like the Chinese Federation that much, why Sunrise decided to make it a communist state with an Empress is something I'll never understand. I tried to be as partial as I could with the Federation, but I'll leave it up to you to decide how I did.

Til next time


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Japan

The island nation of Japan has a long, rich, and colored history. Overcoming the divisions that resulted from the Shogun system, uniting the nation under the banner of the Emperor, waging war against the Chinese along with the Europeans, becoming a republic after the First Pacific War, yes, Japan's history is one of turbulence and violence, but it is also home to one of the richest cultures in history, and even now, in a world dominated by the Superpowers, the island nation holds the view of the world.

Here and now, Japan is one of the most prosperous countries in the world, due in no small part to the vast reserves of Sakuradite that lie beneath its soil. It is also one of the most technologically advanced, counting among its population some of the brightest scientific and technological minds of the age. Under the leadership of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, who wields authority more like an emperor, Japan has thrived. Its military is one of the most disciplined and well equipped of the day, though it is still small when compared to those of the Superpowers, and thanks to its Sakuradite reserves enjoys a near monopoly on the mineral.

This monopoly on Sakuradite has been used to great advantage in Japan's diplomacy, perhaps too well. It is able to compete with Superpowers on equal ground economically, forcing them into submission with the threat of halting exports of the vital mineral. This has driven all of Japan's remaining allies into the arms of other nations, but surely it is no matter? The Chinese Federation is weak, and is a laughing stock. The EU seems willing to continue to negotiate, and this has enabled Japan to take a hard-line stance with the republic of Napoleon. Britannia is already feeling the effects of a halting of Sakuradite exports, as their economy is on the verge of collapse.

In spite of Japan's death grip on Sakuradite, its position as of now is extremely precarious. The recent economic sanctions against Britannia have infuriated Emperor Charles, and it is reasonable to believe that he will take action. Already reports of Britannian forces massing in the Philippines and Hawaii have been confirmed, and negotiations with the self-proclaimed Holy Empire continue to deteriorate. While many believe an attack against the Land of the Rising Sun would prompt the rest of the world to take action, Britannia does not seem to care, and perhaps may even get away with such an act. The Chinese are still resentful of the Sin0-Japanese war, and may even cheer Britannia on as its forces launch an invasion. The EU is still attempting to diffuse the situation, has offered support, but it seems they cannot be counted on either. While they are stronger than the Federation in nearly every aspect, they still do not have the strength to take on Britannia as of now. It does not matter. If Britannia wants a fight, then the Japanese shall give them one. The people are willing to do anything to protect their home, and will die defending it. Even if a Britannian invasion succeeds, they will pay dearly for every bit of ground that they take. For we are the Samurai! We have faced the Chinese, the Europeans, even faced conflict from within, and have still triumphed! Japan will not go quietly, no matter the outcome.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that's a wrap for Japan, next up is the UFN once I get around to it, after that I have no idea. I know what I said about finishing Return as soon as possible, but my muse for that is getting bogged down on just how to finish the chapter. I'm still working on it though, so hopefully it'll be updated soon. No promises though.

On to Japan, I couldn't help but feel a huge sense of irony as I wrote the last few sentences of this. We all know how the Second Pacific War turns out, you can't help but feel sorry for the Japanese. I also believe this the shortest chapter of this sort of story so far. Oh well.

Please leave a review letting me know what you think.

Til next time


End file.
